battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Barriers and Pitfalls
|eliminated = Flower (4 votes) |transcript = Barriers and Pitfalls/Transcript |previous = Take the Plunge: Part 2 |next = Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? |youtube = JfzEO9-Zlhw |deaths = Ice Cube (1) Bubble (25) |left tlc = |entered tlc = |cake = Normal Cake|loser = }} Barriers and Pitfalls is the second episode of Battle for Dream Island, where Flower is eliminated. The episode is named for what the contestants need to avoid during the competition. In this episode, the Squishy Cherries lose for the first time and get put up for elimination. It was released on February 1, 2010 Plot Cold open The Announcer tells Pin she had won a Win Token, because she had broken the tie first.Pin then asks whats the win token.The Announcer also explains she could use it to subtract half of the votes against her. He then proceeds to give Pin the token and to start Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake The Squashy Grapes lost in the previous contest, so they do Cake at Stake. Then, Announcer gets Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Spongy, Rocky, Firey, Woody and Flower from the River.Seven contestants (Leafy, Needle, Rocky, Teardrop, Coiny, Ice Cube, and Snowball) were safe at 0 votes. Pieces of cake were thrown at their faces at high speed, except for Snowball, who caught it after Announcer reduced the cake throwing acceleration. The Speaker said that Tennis Ball is safe at 1 vote and so is "Sam", whoever he/she is. Flower said, "If you kick me out, I'll crush you with my Announcer Crusher!", Speaker then replied with "Well, too bad for me, because Golf Ball is safe at 1 vote" while throwing the cake to her face, "and you Flower are out with 4 votes." Flower angrily pushed the button to activate the "Announcer Crusher", but Golf Ball's hardness stopped it so it exploded, blasting Flower away. GB said her chance of winning increased from 5% to 5.263%. Contest The Announcer tells the Squishy Cherries that they are missing a member of their team. Pen and Eraser think for a few seconds, and then remember that Blocky was "eaten" by the monster. The Announcer says that if they don't bring Blocky in an hour, they will automatically lose the challenge. Pin tells the Squishy Cherries to stop because they need to decide who will find Blocky, and who will run the race. Pen and Eraser decided that they'll find Blocky. Pin wanted Spongy and Pencil to go with them, but Match complained about the alliance being broken up, but Pin said, "Alliance. Shmalliance. GO! GO!". So Match said that she will wait for Pencil with Bubble. Snowball was in first until Needle pushed him off. After he fell into the "Failers' Waiting Room", Snowball said, "Oh, Great!". After a few minutes, Pencil, Pen, Eraser, and Spongy found the fish that "ate" Blocky, so now they needed to get him out. While Match and Bubble were still waiting for Pencil, Match said "OMQ! What's taking them so long!?". Bubble answered Match's question and said, "it's only been 5 minutes, or so." Leafy and Ice Cube were running behind Needle, and Ice Cube says"Wow! Needle, she's such a fast runner!" Leafy said that it is good because Needle is on the same team as her and Ice Cube, but then a platform came rising up, and they managed to make it across. So Needle tried to climb up a rock wall but failed because a punching glove came right out of it and hit her, so she fell to the ground. So did Leafy, Ice Cube, and Teardrop. Pin got stuck on the platform, so Coiny said that he was sorry because he could not get Pin out of there. When Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Woody, and Rocky made it to the rising platform, Pin complained about Woody climbing her, so she slapped him. Golf Ball and Tennis Ball jumped across Woody, but Rocky didn't, so Tennis Ball kicked him across, but Woody fell off. So Golf Ball said to Tennis Ball "TB" (Tennis Ball)! What in the spherical world was that for!". TB answered her and said, "To prevent a Rocky and Woody collision." Then GB (Golf Ball) told TB to get her across, then GB thanked TB, but now Tennis Ball can't cross! Then it went back to the scene when Pencil, Pen, Eraser, and Spongy were rescuing Blocky, Pencil was trying to get the monster to let Blocky go, only for Blocky to come and question what they are doing, revealing that he never got eaten by the monster. Blocky said it tried to eat him, it missed him by a bit. When the fish that almost ate Blocky opened his mouth, it tried to eat Pencil. Firey was currently was in first, Leafy and Ice Cube made it up the wall, the latter shattered, Needle finally made it up the rock wall, Firey fell off the chairlift, Pencil reunited with her alliance because they found Blocky, and TB was thrown across the platform causing Pin to fall into the Failers Waiting Room. Pen was flung by the wall after Tennis Ball got over it. Needle got a win token, and Firey and Teardrop were just behind her. Bubble was stuck, and TB and GB got her out, which resulted in them falling into the Failers Waiting Room. Pencil, Match, and Bubble were next due to Rocky's falling and Spongy's excessive weight. Firey said water is too dangerous for him to handle, which is why the Squashy Grapes won this time, which leaves the Squishy Cherries up for elimination. Stinger All contestants (except Needle, Teardrop and Firey) are standing in failers' waiting room at night and Golf Ball had said "So, um, are they gonna pick us up or what?" Trivia * There is one voter who voted for "Sam". It is unknown who they actually meant. ** It may be JacknJellify's friend Sam, or CtrlAltRepeat. Evidence for this is that JacknJellify seemed to know the name of the voter who voted Sam, calling him David. * This is the first episode created where Cake at Stake played before the intro. * This is the only time the first version of the first Cake at Stake intro is used. The first version had a fade out and the color of the word "at" was pink. * The fish which "ate" Blocky appears when Flower gets catapulted, and later when Puffball goes to get Yoyleberries. *Golf Ball is indirectly responsible for Bubble's first death in this episode since her body stopped Flower's crusher from crushing the Announcer. *This episode is the first time Ice Cube dies. *If you listen closely while Flower flies over the Goiky Canal craziness, you can hear Ice Cube saying "I'm scared" in reverse. *The last line in this episode was also said in Four Goes Too Far. *The episode counted Sam's vote for the total of 7 votes, despite not being a contestant. **This is the first time to do so. ***The second time this happened was with David in Vomitaco when he received 39 votes for the 220 votes received for the episode. *On July 28, 2018, The storyboard for this episode was released. Goofs * Before Cake at Stake, Announcer says he first needs to get "Match & Tennis Ball & Golf Ball & Teardrop & Needle & Spongy & Rocky & Firey & Woody & Flower", referring to the contestants floating on Spongy in the Goiky Canal. This is an error, as Snowball was floating on Spongy, not Flower. *When the Announcer Crusher was first seen, the Announcer was missing. **However, he was possibly next to Golf Ball like after it was shown. *When the Announcer Crusher was destroyed, there was no Announcer. *When Pin hit Woody, you can see Woody fixed. *Flower's mouth is not moving while talking when she threatens to crush the Announcer. Also at this time, the Announcer is not there, and Tennis Ball has no cake splat on him and the button was Flower holding disappears too. *Right when Golf Ball destroys the Announcer Crusher, the whole cake is still there though all of it was passed out. *In the flashback when the Sea Monster missed to ate Blocky after it closed its mouth, its shadow doesn't move. *After Firey stopped to get onto one of the chairlifts, his legs are still moving. *Firey gets on the blue seat of the chairlift even though it already passes through him for a split second. *When Pencil was dulled, she was then seen riding the seats with her end sharpened. *When Pin was shaking, her mouth didn't shake. *When Flower was flying above all of those things, you can hear Ice Cube saying "I'm scared" backward. *Teardrop has no mouth in 2 scenes at Cake at Stake. Deaths #Bubble pops after Flower's Announcer Crusher explodes. #Ice Cube gets shattered with a bowling ball by Leafy. #Bubble gets popped 25 times in Blocky's Funny Doings International. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes